dota2customgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Together We Stand!
Overview Cooperate survival Game (suitable for 1-5 player). You don't have to protect anyone except your self! Just stay alive! You can buy and sell spells in the spell shop,and upgrade it in the spell panel. Ultimate skill may cost more points to learn. Heroes with weak model (especially agility range) have special powerful ability. Every round is a special challenge, strategy and cooperation is the key to win the game. If you are confused about the monsters, just pause the game and read their abilities description, it will help you to defeat them. Hope you have fun. Waves are as follow: # 289 small low hp skeletons + 1 boss with certain kill ability if HP < 50%. # 200 low hp undead monsters with frost armor, 3 bosses at the end. # Big Boss skywrath mage, when < 50% HP he will fly at the middle of the map and spam tornadoes that knock back all units. # 161 Batriders and bloodseekers casting rupture, blood rite, and leaving fire trails, 10 boss fire elementals that throw 5 infinitely rolling meteors at a time. # Satyrs monsters that burn mana. # 24 morphlings that get much stronger the more time they spend in water, fairly weak at the start, create water around them when they die. At the beginning they wont fight, they want to evolve first, # Big Boss clockwerk, creates a labyrinth of cogs with mines and laser beams, also ministuns every 1 second at global range. # 6 Big spiders, 5 of them spawn kamikaze spiderlings that explode and leave acid for 10 seconds where they died, the 6th one is the boss (a broodmother) who spawns stronger and stronger spiders everytime she lays eggs. # 289 monsters, golems who reduce armor, pugnas who cast nether wards, ancient apparitions whose attacks block all life regen and razors who steal damage, if the Boss Warlock is killed, the wave ends immediatly, he spawns near the end. # Big Boss giant Magnus with large scale reverse polarity, he uses his smash attack right after (1 second cast time), it kills in one strike. Also, his attacks apply the "bleeding" debuff. # 700 monsters with poison attacks, the green mushrooms have poison nova, the big blue ones have a viper strike which blocks life regen. 20 Big treants who cast root and a boss enchantress who gets weaker the more big treants are killed. # Big Boss winter wyvern, all her attacks give a debuff that stacks, every 20 seconds she uses arcane resonance which damages depending on the number of stacks, stacks are reset. She also occasionally casts a large scale black hole. If you don't get attacked for 5 seconds you take very high damage depending on the number of charges you have, this can kill you after she died, when the wave is over, since she is dead, she cant attack you. # 600 undead monsters. Some of them have a powerful version of midnight pulse. # 2 Big terroblades, one immune to physical, the other immune to magical, if they are close to one another, when one falls low hp, they will become invulnerable and start healing, plus damaging all heroes over time. # 220 morphlings like the ones before, they are more numerous, so when you kill them there is more water so they evolve much faster and much farther. # 3 Big bosses, the winter wyvern, the magnus, and the clockwerk at the same time. # 160 night stalkers, Banes and Enigmas with very high hp and 90% resistance to physical and magical damage, the whole map turns dark, they get stronger as time passes, some wisps wander the map, when killed they light up an area and lower the enemies resistance from 90% to around 10% for 5 seconds. # 23 golems which split twice and get smaller and more numerous as they split. the first ones have high hp, the 2nd ones are immune to physical damage, the 3rd ones are immune to magic damage. The have omniknight's degen aura. # 10 Tuskars with all his regular skills + rolling boulder, also one earth spirit. # 20 alchemists with his regular skills, phase boots and shiva's guard, they tend to chain stun. # Big Boss tidehunter who spawns tornadoes that deal high damage, also have some of his regular skills. # 20 nyx assassins who are constantly invisible (their vendetta has 0 sec cd), have true sight and an impale that moves in slowmotion. Their main strenght is their low cd spiked carapace. # 92 small eidolons who deal high damage when they explode and leave an expanding chronosphere which drains the health and mana of all heroes inside, the chronospheres never stop expanding, heroes inside a chronosphere can still move but cannot damage the eidolons. Eidolons explode by themselves once the timer on top of their head expires or when they are killed. # Big Boss lion who casts a global finger of death on random 200 radius circular aoes on the map (tens at a time) they instantly kill, the areas which will be striked are shown one second in advance. Lion also has a hex spell and his earth spikes which are cast continually clockwise around him, not aiming at anybody in particular. # 12 faceless voids who hit harder the more hp they have (1% hp = 1 damage, 100% hp means over 14000 damage), the only way for them to die is to keep them under 10% hp for 100 seconds(if they are under 10% hp, a timer will appear saying 99, then 98, etc). If the voids are nearby eachother, they will heal themselves. # 12 Templar assassins who gain 70 refraction charges per second, which means they gain damage over time very quickly and also more charges to block damage. # A big Tinker who spawns turrets and techies, also casts missiles and beam, the Tinker cannot be harmed by player damage, instead the techies suicide will deal him damage (around 0.8% of his max hp per techies suicided). The techies always aim at players when casting their suicide. # Zombies who spawn cross or x shaped fissures as they die, dealing monstruous damage, even if the player avoids killing them, tombstones spawn and kill them in the player's place, triggering the chain of explosions (zombies fissures kills other zombie which kills other zombie etc). Only the zombies killed by players will count, you need to kill around 200. Gallery Tws1.jpg Tws2.jpg Tws3.jpg Tws4.jpg Tws5.jpg Tws6.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:5 players Category:Coop Category:Survival Category:Createahero